


For You

by TheFaye92



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A Love Note, Epistolary, F/M, Fluffy, Not Even a Taste of Despair, Not because it's Valentine's Day, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaye92/pseuds/TheFaye92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love note from Blackwall to you, Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**For You**

On your desk in your quarters you see a piece of parchment. It looks like someone crumpled it into a ball and then changed their mind and smoothed it out before folding it into a rectangle. You ignore the letter, thinking it’s just another missive from Josephine or Cullen and you’re too exhausted from your last mission to worry about it now.

But as you go about getting ready for bed, you’re drawn back to it. Josephine would never write on crumpled paper like that, Cullen might, but he had a habit of making sure it went right into your hands not to your desk.

You pick it up and start to read in the dying light of the fire. The words are pressed close together and the handwriting is messy, but you squint your eyes and read.

 

_Love,_

_I am not very good with words. But I think you know that already._

_Someone once told me that love letters are special occasions, but I say hang him. I cannot promise that any of my words will be sweet and special like you deserve or that they’ll mean anything in the long run of things, but I still feel compelled to write them._

_You gave me redemption where I felt there was none. You took my hand and forced me back onto the right path when I had decided I was no good for it. Of all the women in all of Thedas, you are the one who makes me feel as though I can be a better man._

_I want to be a better man. **For you.**_

_And even if we fail, then I will die knowing in my heart that you gave me the chance to redeem myself. But we will not fail because you are leading us._

_That poor bastard of a would-be god has no idea the wrath he’s incurred. You’ll put him down like you put down Venatori and Red Templars._

_And if in time you come to stop loving me, know that I will always love you. Either close or from afar. I love you, my dearest, my redeemer, my lady._

 

It’s not signed, but you know exactly who wrote it. Even though you’re tired and sleep hangs about your head like a cloud, you decide that you have the strength left to walk down to the barn.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this really quick this afternoon because I saw a bunch of love notes from the other LI's in Dragon Age and it made me sad because there wasn't a single one for Blackwall. So I dedicate this to you, dear fellow Inquisitor.


End file.
